Peter Geiger
| place=12/20 | challenges=5 | votesagainst=4 | days=26 }} Peter Geiger 'was a castaway on . Bio ''Survivor: Ecuador '''Name (Age): '''Peter Geiger (24) '''Current Residence: '''Rutland, Vermont '''Occupation: '''IT Consultant '''Tribe Designation: '3 Words to Describe You: '''Reserved, Analytical, Composed '''3 Interesting Facts About You: '''There's not anything particularly interesting about me, so I'll just talk about the basics of my life. I grew up in Vermont, and my parents grew up here, and I don't plan to leave. The only time I did leave was to go to college, and I attended Duquesne in Pennsylvania. Now I'm an IT Consultant, and I'm single as can be. '''Favorite Past Player: '''Um, that's hard. I'd have to go with Jeffrey Schuyler. He's not everyone's first pick, but I like a good villain, even if that seems against my quieter personality. He was just fun TV and I think it was pretty terrible that he got voted off before the merge, because he was just a pleasure to watch. '''Why Will You Be the SOLE SURVIVOR?: '''I'm not incredibly confident that I will be. In a game with this much luck, risk, and manipulation, you'd have to be foolish to assume you're going to have any more chance than the other 15 to 20 people you're going to be playing with. If I am going to win, it's going to be because of my calm personality, under-the-radar appearance, and strategic ability from being a superfan of the show. Voting History ''Survivor: Ecuador Peter was a very quiet player throughout the season. Consistently fading into the background since the beginning of the game, he started out by falling into the minority with fellow nerd Orlia Jacobsen after the first vote on Charca. However, they managed to forge an alliance with the two older women on the tribe, Lorraine Campo and Lauwanda Olivero. Lorraine left at Charca's next Tribal Council, but after the swap Peter and Lauwanda were left together on Charca. They stuck together to turn against fellow Charcas Kara Leibovitz, Erron Latif, and Cedric Tomlin, voting off Cedric with the Cuevitas on the tribe before flipping back to the Charcas on the last pre-merge vote. At the merge, Peter, Lauwanda, and Orlia teamed back up and found themselves as the swing votes between the Cuevita and Charca alliances. Ultimately, their distrust of Erron led them to vote him off with the Cuevitas. The three were in a safe position, or so they thought. Their enemies, Kara, Veldt Sherman, and Kinti Faith, were able to convince many of the Cuevitas that Peter's group were playing the middle and that they would slip by to the end. Convinced, the Cuevitas teamed up with Kara, Veldt, and Kinti, splitting the votes between Orlia and Peter. Orlia played her idol, eliminating the five votes against her, so Peter was sent home in a surprise with only four votes against him, making him the second juror. Category:Male Castaways Category:Castaways Category:Vermont Castaways Category:Survivor: Ecuador Category:12th Place Category:Jury Members